


Over Teakettle

by Villainette



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast at Joan and Sherlock's.</p><p>Also @ <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/96147006776/breakfast-at-joan-and-sherlocks-alfredo-really">my Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Teakettle




End file.
